moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted
Enchanted is a 2007 Walt Disney Pictures film that updates many Disney classics and uses a combination of live action and animation. Plot Giselle (Amy Adams), a beautiful maiden, is banished by an evil queen (Susan Sarandon) from her magical, musical animated land and finds herself in the gritty reality of the streets of modern-day Manhattan. Shocked by this strange new environment that doesn't operate on a "happily ever after" basis, Giselle is adrift in a chaotic world badly in need of enchantment. But when Giselle begins to fall in love with a charmingly flawed divorce lawyer (Patrick Dempsey) who has come to her aid – even though she is already promised to a perfect fairy tale prince (James Marsden) back home – she wonders if a storybook view of romance could survive in the real world. one upon a time in new york city there's australian pigeons back city princess back to the cartoon misson on you stuck on new york city rats and flys save tinker bell Cast Score and Songs The film's score and lyrics will be written by the accomplished songwriter Alan Menken, who has done a number of Walt Disney Pictures films, such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and Hercules. Stephen Schwartz will also be helping out with the lyrics. He's done such projects as Pocahontas and DreamWorks's The Prince of Egypt and the stage productions of successful musicals Wicked and Pippin. As a minor note, he is also one of four composers to have three shows run on Broadway for 1000 plus shows. It has been confirmed that six songs have so far been worked at, and are being continuously polished. They will be homages to the traditional style of Disney music, rather than parodies as previously reported. Filming Style The film will begin with animation and switch to live action. The fairy tale scenes in the film will be done in 2-D animation, as a tribute to the past Disney fairy tale films such as Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. This will be the first feature-length Disney live-action/traditional animation hybrid since The Lizzie McGuire Movie; traditionally-animated characters will not share the screen with live-action characters. This may be because of an animated character turning into a live-action character in the real world. It is also the first theatrically released Disney American film to feature traditional animation since Pooh's Heffalump Movie. The ten minutes of traditional animation will not be done in house (most of Disney's 2D animation artists were laid off after the CG boom of the late 90's), but by a smaller Pasadena-based company called James Baxter Animation, started by legendary lead animator James Baxter. Baxter had previously worked for Walt Disney Feature Animation, bringing to life many memorable animated characters like Belle (Beauty and the Beast) and Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame). As of right now, James Baxter Animation has not revealed any of their character designs or animation tests. In December 2006, Animated-News.com reveals in a short article several designs of the animated characters. As of January 2007, Disney's "Movie Surfers" show offered a brief glimpse of the film's animated segment during the 2007 film preview. External links * * http://web.archive.org/20070403053716/characterdesign.blogspot.com/2007/01/some-enchanted-pics.html images from the animated portion of the film. fr:Enchanted (film) Category:Films Category:Standalone films Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with instrumental credit music Category:2007 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in the United States